Come What May
by SilverEchoes
Summary: The Watchman is the epitome of the power of Light. The Dark and Light, mixing, they say, will bring forth the most awesome power ever. In a war of technology and magic, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May **

**The Dark is Rising Fanfiction**

_**Warning: Yaoi (Bran/Will) (Rider/Will)**_

**Author's Note**: I might not be able to update on this very quickly. I actually debated for a week whether or not to work on this story or to work on my existing ones, but the stubborn plot bunny wouldn't go away. Anyways, if you enjoy it, you might need to spam me with reviews crying for updates or else, chances are, I won't update it until the plot bunny bites me again…

"May I help you, sir?" The balding man in front of him asked politely, a faint line of disapproval on his face.

"You are the Wasp aren't you?" He said, enjoying the sudden change that appeared over the man at his words. Those seemingly mild and watery blue eyes turned hard. "The director of the terrorist group Leonx."

"What do you want?" The man in front of him hissed. "Are you-"

"No, no." He laughed mockingly. "I am no government agent. In fact, I am quite the opposite. I wish to present you a gift."

"A gift?" Wasp said warily, slowly reaching for the alarm button on the underside of the desk.

"You are engaged in human experimentation, are you not?" He said, not missing the secretive movement of the man's hands. "I have a wonderful specimen to give you. All you have to do is to send me a little help."

The Wasp licked his lips nervously. Hooked. "I cannot use a simple nobody for my experiments." The man rasped.

He shook his head, and leaned forward, as if telling a secret. "He is no man." He spoke seductively, luring the greedy human closer to his inescapable trap.

"He is the immortal one."

-------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe I got accepted into intelligence, I tell you." Bran said, a little annoyed, but happy. "After all the politics I studied, instead of the position of diplomat, I get to become a bloody James Bond!"

Will looked at his companion, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Technically, Bran," he pointed out. "You are still a diplomat."

"True. And how on earth did you manage to become my partner in crime?" Bran exclaimed suspiciously, raising a white eyebrow. "And don't give me the 'coincidence' line. You're a sneaky fellow, you know."

"Well, I just happened to-"

"Mr. Davis? Mr. Stanton?" A officer walked towards them.

"Yes?" Bran said, immediately reserved. Will breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Mr. Charles would like to have a word with you, sirs. If you would please come this way…?"

"Of course." Bran replied for both of them, and they got up from the comfortable armchairs in the lounge. Silently, they followed the officer through the busy hallways until they stopped in front of a solid oak door.

As they walked, Will could not help but notice the proud and confident air Bran exuded. Was it really all that long ago from when he'd first met that cold and quiet boy who would turn out to be the son of King Arthur himself? He remembered how he had swore a promise to protect the young man forever, just to see a rare and beautiful smile bloom on that pale face. Even though Bran had chosen a destiny in which he would not remember that he was the son of the greatest king, Will still kept his promise to remain at Bran's side.

Will snorted humorlessly. Going into the intelligence agency, however, had not been on his mind when he'd made that promise.

The officer pushed a button on the side of the door. There was a tiny noise as a video camera swiveled and focused in on the visitors.

"Sir, this is Major Holmes. I've brought Mr. Davis and Mr. Stanton up as you've requested."

There was a brief pause, and then a loud click was heard was the door automatically opened by itself.

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes." The blond secretary spoke cheerfully. Her sharp green eyes caught sight of the two men behind the major. "I take it that you two are our new to our department?" She flashed them a flirty wink, which immediately caused Bran's pale skin to flush with embarrassment. Will simply stood impassively, understanding that it was a test.

The secretary forced her eyes away from those disturbingly ancient looking silver eyes. Not quite meeting their eyes, she gestured for them to go inside.

"Mr. Charles is waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Come What May: The Dark is Rising Fanfiction**

_**Warning: Yaoi (Bran/Will) (Rider/Will)**_

**Author's Note**: The plot bunny bit me. Hard.

"Welcome, gentlemen." Greeted Mr. Charles. His charismatic hazel eyes twinkling, he gestured for them to sit. "I'm pleased to meet you. You realize that you guys passed with flying colors on the recruit test?"

"Thank you sir." Bran said stiffly.

"Anyway, we have a small assignment for you. It's not very challenging, but it's perfect for helping you gain experience in the field." The Director of Operations paused as he took a quick sip of his coffee, the aromatic scent calm and soothing as it wafted throughout the room. "Will, from your file here, it says that you're from the Buckingham area?"

Will nodded.

"Excellent." The man smiled, pleased. "Then you ought to find little trouble in navigating the territory. There's a suspected drug ring in the area, and I thought that you two could go in and check it out. You will go under these aliases."

Bran looked at Will, gave a small, almost unnoticeable shrug of his shoulders, and took the two wallets from Mr. Charles, tossing the silver marked black wallet to Will, after briefly glancing through the contents.

The Old One studied his new ID, a small quirk of his lips indicating his amusement at his new identity.

"I hope these fit you two. If they don't we can always find another identity for both of you." Mr. Charles said eagerly. "But for now, Bran is Mr. Daniel White, a troubled and wealthy heir on vacation, and Will can assume the identity of Mr. Michael Rowan, a paid bodyguard."

"These are fine." Will said calmly, looking at Bran, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Charles beamed, standing up to shake hands with the two new agents. "Mrs. Carson at the desk will hand you everything else you need, and your flight to Buckingham can be booked anytime between now and the end of next week. It's been a pleasure to meet you, and I wish you a successful mission."

-------

The limp bodies floated eerily in the vertical, cylindrical tanks filled with a glowing green liquid. Numerous monitor attached to their bodies showed that the people within were barely alive, only a brief flicker on the screen indicating that the forms were not corpses.

"As you can see," Wasp said with a frown, "Normal people simply can't withstand the treatment. I've tried from babies to seniors, wealthy to slum people, but the super-soldier enhancements simply cause their bodies to overwork so much that they end up no more than a shell of what they use to be."

"What happens when you remove their bodies from this fluid?" The red-haired man asked, intrigued. A shiver of delight ran down his back as he thought of his most hated enemy helpless and suffering in one of those green tanks.

"This." Wasp said simply, and he hit a button. Immediately, a tank containing a young girl started draining. The figure inside did not react at first, but once the liquid moved below her head, a terrible shriek clawed its way up her lungs. Her veins suddenly started bulging, as her body started thrashing desperately. By the time the liquid had drained to her knees, she went into a spasm, her body shuddering like a ragged doll before a red light flashed on the screen of the main monitor.

"So they die?"

"Yes." Wasp said, his long, tapered hands tapping thoughtfully on the drained tank now containing the dead girl. "They can't adjust to the sudden change quickly enough. They need the liquid to keep themselves alive. You could compare it to a drug addict who needs his drug, but is forced to go through withdrawal within less than a minute."

"He can go through this." The red-haired man almost cooed. His dark sapphire eyes flashed with a disturbing look, of insanity, of hatred, of lust. For a moment, Wasp felt a chill as he stood in the red-haired man's presence, the tattered remains of his soul suddenly realizing the infinite and malevolent darkness that made up the soul of his companion.

"Come to me." The Black Rider whispered, a terrible smile on his face. "Come to me, Old One, and suffer under my hand for all eternity."


	3. Chapter 3

**Come What May The Dark is Rising Fanfiction **

_**Warning: Yaoi (Bran/Will) (Rider/Will)**_

**Author's Note**: Right…here's the very late update? 

"This wine bloody sucks."

There was a long silence as the butler struggled to contain his temper at the arrogant tone of the young man lazily reclined in an sixteenth century antique armchair, currently holding a crystal glass filled with a rare 1825 Merlot disdainfully in his left hand.

"Master White, sir." The butler began, voice shaded with irritation. "I assure you, this is one of the best wines available on the market…"

The man's voice trailed off in horror as the white-haired youth raised a haughty eyebrow and casually tipped the contents of the glass into the rich silk carpet. The wine stain spread and stained the elegant carpet with the pale color of diluted blood.

"Annoying old man." Narrow gold eyes glared at the butler with the bored, venomous gaze of a wolf in the heavy silence that followed. "I don't like you. You're fired now."

"What? No…" The butler's face paled even further. "You can't!" He gasped for breath. "Forty years-I've worked here loyally, to be-dismissed by a-"

A rustle of cloth and suddenly, the old butler froze as watery eyes focused on the threatening form in front of him. Silver eyes stared coldly at him, hard and as unfeeling as cold steel. Lean white hands were hanging loosely at black-clad sides, fingers brushing the tips of twin dagger handles hanging from a black belt.

An amused laugh filled the air. "I suggest that you don't finish that sentence. Michael here is very…protective of me." There was a soft noise as Daniel lifted his hand. "Come here, Michael. That man is not worthy of your attention."

The black-clothed man obediently turned away from the butler, and gracefully knelt by the young heir's side in a single fluid motion. The elderly man stood, still trembling in terror from his encounter with Michael, and now watched, entranced as the same man now docilely accepted Daniel's hand running through the silky chestnut strands of the bodyguard's hair. The wandering fingers paused when they encountered the obstacle of a hair tie, but it was soon removed and the long brown hair slipped loose from the ponytail to hang unhindered in a shining waterfall of rich earth-toned hair.

"Mm." The butler was startled out of his trance by the throaty purr as the young heir leaned down to admire his work. "My angel. My beautiful fallen angel." A hand reached down to tip up Michael's chin, revealing his impassive face. A small pink tongue darted out as Daniel tasted Michael's ear tip, causing a slight shudder to course through the black-clad man's body. "You belong only to me."

With a strangled noise, the butler hastily made his retreat, silently vowing never to go within a mile of the two strange visitors ever again.

"Is he gone now?"

The question broke the awkward silence between the two men as they peered through the windows.

"I think so." Will finally said, stepping back to collapse into a chair. "And I think he was the last one, too."

Bran gave a great sigh of relief, and looked at Will out of the corner of his eye. "Rather stubborn, wasn't he? I wasn't sure what to do next, to tell you the truth."

"Well you could have started stripping me." The brown-haired man teased, causing Bran's face to flush. "Although I have a feeling that you would have died of embarrassment in the process." Will fished around in his pocket for another hair tie and started gathering the long chestnut strands of his hair into a ponytail again. As he finished, he caught Bran staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?" Will asked, frowning. "Did I tangle my hair?"

"Tangle your hair?" Bran echoed, with an incredulous look on his face. "Will, you sound like a girl."

A haughty sniff was his only reply as the Old One carefully checked his hair in the large mirror hanging on the wall behind him.

"We should go to a club tonight." Bran said abruptly. "The shadier the district, the better."

Will suddenly gave a strangled cough.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Bees on Flowers." Will repeated more clearly this time, all the while determinedly avoiding Bran's gaze. "It's a very…notorious place for clubbing."

"If it makes even you blush..." Bran muttered. "Alright, we can go there tonight to look for some members of this so-called Hornet drug-ring." A plaintive growl rumbled from the white-haired man's stomach. "But first, we ought to have some dinner."

There was silence as both looked at each other.

Bran groaned. "Please don't tell me that between the two of us, neither one of us knows how to cook." Will shrugged and gave a wry, apologetic smile.

"…Could somebody remind me why we bothered to drive every single servant out of this mansion again?"

"Will, that's a bit too – oh I don't know – spiky?"

Bran gingerly held up an finger-less black glove liberally decorated with sharp pieces of metal flying out from every possible angle.

"Hmm?" Will said absently, searching through the recesses of the impressively stocked closets.

"Spi – key." The word was heavily emphasized. "I'm more likely to poke myself to death with this than to poke someone else to death."

"Well how about this?" An white designer dress shirt flew towards Bran, landing on top of his head. The golden-eyed man promptly dropped the gloves and reached up to remove the shirt from his head. Struggling with the cloth, he narrowly missed stepping on the metal-studded glove crumpled on the ground as he examined it.

"This is three sizes too big. Will, are you deliberately trying to make me uncomfortable here?"

"Maybe." Will emerged from the large walk-in closet with a bundle of cloth, jewelry, and makeup in his arms. "Just try it on. A bathroom ought to be down that hall. Oh, and wear the gold pants, too."

"Yes mother." Bran said sarcastically and accepted the cloth from Will. "And what will you be wearing to the club?"

Will grinned. And held up a black skintight turtleneck sweater with a pair of matching black leather pants.

"That's your spare 'bodyguard' outfit." Bran glowered. "Are you serious? Then why do I have to dress up with all of…this?" He waved his hand at the massive pile of cloth that Will had somehow managed to drag out from the closet.

"I'm your bodyguard. Someone has to be serious." Will winked. "Besides, I'm yours, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Bran said in distaste. "Trust you to remember these things."

"What things?" Will said innocently. "The bodyguard part? Or the - "

"Will!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Spoilsport."

"Are you sure this is the place?" The taxi driver was frowning as he pulled up by the sidewalk. The surrounding area was dark and filthy, the streets dotted with suspicious-eyed people in worn coats and colors.

"Positive." Daniel opened the taxi door and slid out, wrinkling his nose at the smell. "Michael, pay the driver."

Deftly producing a thick wad of bills from a hidden pocket, the brown-haired man gave the taxi driver a bill. The driver's eyes widened at the sum.

"Keep the change." The young heir said casually. "I'd appreciate it if I find a taxi waiting when I return."

"Yes, yes. Of course." The driver said quickly. "Thank you very much, sir!"

"Michael?" Daniel said, ignoring the driver. "Come, let's go."

The bodyguard slipped quietly behind the young heir, head bowed.

"Down the left alley." Will's lips barely moved as he carefully whispered into Bran's ear. "Third door on the right."

"This club," Daniel said loudly, covering the whispered conversation with a distraction, "you say it is one of the best?"

Michael gave a small nod.

"Excellent. Ah, here it is." The white-haired heir gingerly tapped the door. There was the sound of multiple locks opening and a squinty-eyed old woman glared up at them through the barest of gaps. "What do ya want?" Her nasal voice rasped suspiciously.

"To enjoy some honey." Daniel drawled, and rolled his eyes. "I've never heard a more terrible code. What brilliant idiot thought up of it?"

"That would be me, you young brat." The old woman huffed in irritation, but opened the door and quickly ushered them in. Inside the room, the old lady opened a pantry and led them down a hidden basement.

Daniel blinked as a roar of music and dizzying splashes of light swept over the room, which was packed with people. "Big basement."

"Of course. You hafta fool the cops. Well, enjoy dearies." With that, the old woman cackled and left them standing in the bewildering mix of music, lights, bodies, and drugs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Come What May**  
The Dark is Rising Fanfiction  
Warning: Yaoi (Bran/Will) (Rider/Will)  
Author's Note: Sorry for the blatant Earthian quote I stuck in here. I just //had// to use it. As for the bar scene, I'm sorry if it seemed too short, but somehow I couldn't get myself to write about it.

"Hell-low handsome." The blonde licked her lips invitingly as she danced almost intimately by Daniel's side. "You look lonely tonight."  
"Lonely for you, you mean?" The white-haired man said seductively, then casually danced away from her. "Sorry darling, I bat for the other team."  
The girl pouted but immediately moved on to another dancer.  
Golden eyes glanced around the room and immediately found the lean form of Michael leaning against the wall. And another heavily-muscled man with his arms above Michael's shoulders, pinning the bodyguard down as the man moved too close for comfort. Daniel's mouth instantly thinned in a furious line and stalked towards them, pushing through the mass of writhing bodies, barely managing to pick up the sound of their conversation through the pulsing beat of the music.  
"…so you won't tell me your name? Heh, so you're a silent, standoffish type aren't you?" The big man smiled crookedly, and Michael fought to keep himself calm when a breath stinking of beer blasted his face.  
Lifting his eyes, he glared coldly at his unwanted companion, well aware that his gaze made most people nervous enough for their life that they would leave him alone. Unfortunately, the man was either too drunk or stupid to realize the danger he was in.  
"You're pretty." The drunken man slurred, daring to touch the silky locks of hair with a coarse hand. Suddenly, the man grunted as a thought hit him and leaned close to Michael's ear. Michael turned his head away in disgust, his hair slipping through the man's hand like water as he did so.  
"Hey…flowers are only so beautiful so that they'll be pollinated." The brute's voice said roughly in a crudely suggestive tone. Michael fixed his eyes on the man's steadily approaching hand, body tense as he dared that hand to move even an inch closer.  
"Excuse me." The loud, sarcastic voice caused the muscular man to turn, unwittingly saving his hand from being crushed to pulp. Daniel stood, golden eyes dark with anger, neatly combed white hair framing and highlighting the disdain in his aristocratic features. "He's mine."  
"Really?" The drunk scowled. "Well, I'm here, and you're there, so I get first taste, buddy."  
"Let's see you try." The young heir's mouth curled in an unpleasant smile. "Michael, feel free to give him our opinion."  
"Huh?" The drunk halfway turned towards Michael just as the bodyguard drove a vicious fist into the man's guts. The man staggered and fell, eyes bulging and gasping for breath like a landed fish. Michael wobbled, a flash of something flickering across his features momentarily.  
"Are you alright?" Bran asked with a concerned look on his face, and then covered it up with a elegant sneer. "That beast didn't touch you, did he?"  
Michael shook his head, but his face looked abnormally pale, silver eyes half closed as if in pain.  
"I don't like this place." Daniel decided abruptly. "Come, Michael. Let's go home."  
Michael gave a small nod and slowly walked towards the exit. As Daniel moved towards his bodyguard, a low roar behind him alerted him to danger. Instinctively, he quickly ducked to the side, narrowly missing being hit by a massive arm. Blood pounding with adrenaline, Daniel rolled to his feet and eyed his opponent.  
"You again." He was furious. "What do you want now?"  
"Your life…and him." The drunken brute grinned insanely, with a primal look in his eyes. Bran grimly braced himself as the man took a step forward, every nerve in his body screaming at him to run. He knew without doubt that he couldn't take on the man himself without blowing his cover.  
There was the click of a gun safety going off, and Daniel's eyes widened momentarily as Michael firmly stepped in front of him, face dark and aiming a gun at the drunk's head. The muscular man froze as he finally registered the warning in the silver eyes. Michael said nothing, but slowly lowered the gun until it aimed not at the head, but directly below the navel.  
The drunk glowered, caught between blinding rage and fear. With a final half-animal snarl of rage, the drunken man slowly and reluctantly backed away from the pair. Michael kept his gun steadily pointed at the man the entire time, with eyes that promised no regrets if forced to fire.  
"Let's go." Michael's voice was soft, but it carried in the now-silent club. Daniel dazedly took the offered hand and the two warily walked out the exit, aware that every eye in the club was upon them. Thankfully, the taxi was where they left it, and the two climbed in, silent during the trip back to the mansion.

"Are you alright?" Bran finally ventured, handing Will a glass of cold water.  
"Yeah." Will replied wearily, gratefully gulping down the cool glass of liquid. "And you?"  
"I'm fine. Will, look at me." Bran stared at his partner until the brown-haired man finally looked up. "Something is wrong. Don't hide it from me. Please."  
"…"  
"Will." Bran was grave. "we can't afford keep secrets from each other-"  
"I'm tired, Bran." The brown-haired man said suddenly, and stood up. "Good night."  
Bran watched his companion leave with a troubled look in his golden eyes. "Good night." He echoed, and slowly turned off the lights in the room as he went to sleep off the excitement of the night.  
Will listened to the soft footsteps as Bran entered the room next door. A small, sad smile crossed his face as he collapsed bonelessly on his bed.  
"If only you knew the size of the secrets I keep from you Bran…" Images flashed through his mind, of Merriman, the Signs, King Arthur, and…the Dark.  
He had felt it in the man like a hidden cancer, hideous and festering in the darkest corners of the man's soul. He had sensed its awareness of him at the same instant he became aware of it.  
"Watcher. That's what you called me." Will said softly, gazing at his hands, still feeling the taint on them. "And so I watched. And saw."  
"And the Dark rises again."

A dark figure stood silently by Bran's bed, gazing down at the restlessly sleeping white-haired heir to Pendragon's legacy. A tiny furrow marred Bran's smooth white forehead as the young man gave a tiny noise of unrest. Outside, an owl gave a mournful hoot.  
"Sleep." Will said softly, watching Bran's face immediately relax and his body still. "You will sleep." The ancient power within him flowed from his fingers and wrapped around Bran in a soothing , nebulous cloud.  
Quietly, he closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. It ought to have come not as such a surprise that the Dark was still there…but not this //soon//, Will thought despairingly. Not while Bran was still alive. He knew he couldn't fight the Dark and protect the now-ignorant Pendragon heir at the same time, and now he was torn between his duty and his heart.  
"Everything that matters is outside Time." The words he had spoken so long ago now came back to him. Will closed his eyes in turmoil and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The oddly pure and sweet taste of his blood reminded him of his unique heritage, forcefully reprimanded him for daring to believe he was human.  
"I'm sorry, Bran. Forgive me."  
Slowly, he walked away, not allowing himself to look back as he faded into the shadows.


End file.
